


It’s tearing me apart not listening to my heart

by lovelyendings



Series: Because the last place I expected to end up was in your arms [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Chad is an idiot, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I finally wrote that sequel I mentioned, M/M, Multi, doug doesn't care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyendings/pseuds/lovelyendings
Summary: Because everything couldn't be perfect in Auradon forever





	It’s tearing me apart not listening to my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Space Between

If you had asked Evie a year ago where she thought she’d be for next year’s royal cotillion the last place she would’ve expected to be was at it. She would’ve assumed she’s be spending it the way she had the previous one, laying on the floor of their hangout, cuddled up to Mal, commenting on everyone’s dresses and making up stories about who they would’ve gone with and what their dresses would’ve looked like. Now here she was working on outfits for herself and Mal for royal cotillion. Mal’s of course had to be stunning since was the one publically dating the king, and it would be if Mal would stop disappearing. Evie understood that Mal had a busy schedule, she had been the one dressing her for all the events (and trying to find time to spend with her significant others in the process), but Evie still had to test the dress on Mal, which she couldn’t do without Mal. When Evie finally spotted her, Mal was of course surrounded by paparazzi, so Evie did what she’d been learning to do the past four months, disappear into the background and wait it out. When Fairy Godmother finally managed to disperse the crowd Evie decided it was her time to swoop in.

“Maybe we should do something, get away, just you, me and Evie.” She heard Ben mention, and that sounded like a dream, but until after cotillion that’s all that idea was going to be.

“Yea, yea we should.” Mal says. Ben continues to stare at her with that besotted look that he saves for just his two girls, not even noticing Evie as she hurries up to them, until he suddenly looks at his watch.

“I-I have a council meeting.” He realized right as Evie reaches them, and looks right up at her. “Evie!” She quickly glances at the reporters to make sure they’re still distracted by Fairy Godmother trying, and failing to get them of the premises, and leans in to quickly kiss her boyfriend.

“Hi, sorry but if we don’t do a fitting right now, Mal will be dancing in her bathrobe.” Evie tells Ben as she starts to drag Mal away towards their room. She quickly glances over her shoulder and calls out “Bye Ben!”

The thing about cotillion is that she’s incredibly excited for it, but since literally everyone has decided they wanted an Evie original, she’s swamped with orders. So even though she feels bad about it, she’s not really paying much attention to her girlfriend’s protests as they head to the room and she gets her into the dress. All she’s focusing on is her checklist of what’s left to do to finish the dress. 

“Evie, EVIE! I can’t breathe.” She hears Mal say which pulls her out of her head a little bit.

“You can breathe after cotillion.” She dismissively says as she checks the length of the tulle. Ok so the bodice is too tight, and the length needs to be cut down about a half an inch, well maybe closer to an inch. She should check that from the front too.

“I sincerely doubt that.” Mal mutters, but Evie decides she isn’t going to respond to that. Mal can be a grumpy pants all she wants but that doesn’t mean Evie is going to dignify everything she says with a response. She goes to check the width of the dress at Mal’s waist when Mal speaks up again. “Evie do you ever think about what we would be doing right now if we were on the Isle?”

“That’s funny.” Then suddenly Evie hears the tv start the soundtrack for the gossip show she keeps it tuned to since it generally plays the most footage of Mal and Ben. “Look who’s on tv!” Evie exclaims as she decides she’s gotten all the measurements she needs for Mal’s dress and leads her off the pedestal, and towards the tv. Evie wraps her arms around Mal as she watches footage of her girlfriend and boyfriend being adorable on tv. Mal still seems to be down about something, so Evie leans in to give her a kiss on the cheek to make Mal blush and smile. As always it works it charm, and Mal shrugs off her arms to go sit on her bed still blushing. Evie starts writing down the measurements she made, and make notes about the alterations to be done when she hears the reporter mention Mal and Ben meeting Aladdin and Jasmine. She looks up to see Ben and Mal smiling on the tv. “That outfit looked amazing on you” 

“Until I got curry on it.” Evie turns to see Mal frowning at her big poofy dress. “I’m just not good at this, it should be you out in public with Ben”

Evie walks over to Mal and lifts her chin up so she will look at Evie. “You are doing an incredible job.” Mal gives Evie a pout. “Everyone adores you, and you’re helping change perceptions on kids from the Isle.” Just then the tv refers to Mal as ‘Ben’s girlfriend from the wrong side of the bridge’, which leads to Evie being on the receiving end of Mal’s ‘oh really?’ smirk. “I said helping change, not that everybody’s at that point yet.”

“I know it, just feels like I have to work twice as hard to get half as far compared to the girls who grew up in Auradon. We didn’t learn manners or the proper ways to behave, and now they’re expecting me to know every little bit of protocol for every situation when I start learning this stuff 6 months ago.”

“And look at how well you’re doing. I may not always approve of your methods,” Evie says as she glances over at Mal’s spellbook sitting on a stack of etiquette books. “But you’re already fitting in so well in the world of royals. I can’t imagine how good you’ll be at it once you’re actually sure of yourself.” Evie leans in to kiss Mal.

“Evie?” Mal asks after they’ve parted, “don’t you ever miss running wild and just breaking all the rules?”

“No I don’t.” Evie answers while running her hand through Mal’s hair.

“Why?”

“Mal look at where we are,” Evie says as she stand up then pulls Mal up to stand in front of the window, “We’re in Auradon! This is the land of opportunity, we can be whatever we want to be here.” 

“But we can’t have our relationship out in public.” Here we go again Evie thinks to herself. For as often as they argue about this, you’d think Mal was the one who was hidden in the relationship.

“Mal you know just as well as I do why we can’t.”

“But that doesn’t mean I want to hide this. I want to be able to hold your hand and kiss you in public, the way I get to with Ben, and I know he wants the opportunity to do the same.” 

“And eventually we’ll come to a point where I can be out in public with you and Ben, but until then we just have to be patient for the right moment.” Mal starts pouting. “You know I’m right, so put the pout away.” Evie says while tapping a finger to Mal’s lips.

“Don’t tell me it doesn’t bother you.” Evie has to pause after Mal says that, because the truth is that sometimes it does bother her, but not often enough that Mal needs to know that. 

“Mal I’m ok with just our friends knowing for now,” she says “because I really don’t want to deal with the media scrutiny at the moment.”

“And I should?” Evie knows she sounds like a hypocrite, but she was hoping Mal wouldn’t call her on it. But of course she would, it is Mal after all.

“The story the media is currently telling about you is girl from the wrong side of the bridge gone right, the second I get involved I’ll be called a gold digging boyfriend stealer.” 

“You know you aren’t either of those things right?” Of all the issues they've talked about during this conversation, that’s the one Mal wants to focus on? Evie’s self esteem is fine thank you very much.

“Yes I definitely know that, but they don’t, so until the right moment comes I’m content for our relationship to only be behind closed doors.” Evie says, then heads towards her sewing table after letting Mal’s arm go. “Besides, if we were publically dating I wouldn’t just have to coordinate you and Ben’s outfits, but mine as well, which I definitely wouldn’t be able to do with how much time I’m spending on these cotillion dresses.” Evie says as she picks up Arabella’s dress and decides that she can finish the beading before her next class.

\---

The only thing Evie dislikes about walking to class with Jay is that they never get left alone. Since he’s currently single, everywhere they go someone is constantly flirting with him. Sometimes he starts it but lately he hasn’t. That doesn’t stop the chorus of ‘Hi Jay’ the entire way to class. 

“Why do you torture them? Just pick someone to take to Cotillion already.” Carlos finally says after the third group of girls they pass this trip. At least she’s not the only one getting annoyed by it, but she has a feeling that Carlos is annoyed for another reason. 

“I'm going solo. That way, I can dance with all of them” Jay says as he smiles and waves at a guy they pass who looks like he’s ready to faint afterwards. 

“Ah! You're the expert.” Carlos says, then pauses as if working up the courage to ask a question. “Um, Jay... if you were gonna ask someone, what's the best way to do it?”

“Listen, all you got to do…” Jay pauses and Carlos leans slightly closer in anticipation, “is look like me.”

“Oh ha-ha” Carlos says looking annoyed and frustrated at the non answer. 

“Who were you thinking about asking?” Carlos slows down after Jay asks this, causing their group to come to a halt. Here we go, Evie thinks, it’s finally gonna happen. 

“Well…”

“Mal!” Jane calls as she hurries over, officially ruining the moment. “I’m so sorry to bug you, but the decorating committee needs answers.” Jane yanks Mal off to the side, while Lonnie walks over at a much slower pace.

“Sorry about Jane, she’s just been a little stressed.” Lonnie says looking over at her girlfriend worried.

“It’s fine, I completely understand how she feels at the moment.” Evie pauses running through her schedule in her head. “Speaking of which, I have an opening for a fitting at 3, do you want it?”

“Of course!” Lonnie looks back over at Jane. “Do you know when you’d have a fitting open for Jane? She’s got so much going on I think she forgot she needs one.” When Evie looks over at them she can tell Mal is getting overwhelmed, so she starts to head towards them.

“Send me her schedule and I’ll find a time that works for both of us. I’m sure cotillion will be amazing with all the hard work Jane’s been putting in.” Evie tells Lonnie as they walk towards Jane and Mal. 

“Me too, I’m just not sure she thinks it will be.” Lonnie says as the make it over to their respective girlfriends.  
Evie hears Jane tell Mal that she won’t regret her decision, which makes her hopeful that Mal won’t have a reason to freak out and that they’ll all be fine until Lonnie decides to open her big mouth. 

“I can hardly wait to see what your guy’s wedding will look like!”

“Me too.” Mal says almost dreamily until she realizes what Lonnie just said. “Wait! What?!”

“The royal cotillion is like getting engaged to be engaged to be engaged.” Jane explains, and Evie can tell that her girlfriend is freaking out right then and there, but the thing is she is too. She can’t try to comfort Mal and calm her down if she’s freaking out too.

“Wait seriously?” Evie hears come out of her own mouth, but it feels far away.

“Yeah everyone knows it.” Lonnie says.

“But, I didn’t know it! How come nobody told me that? And Evie isn’t going as Ben and I’s date, what will that mean for us?” Mal says getting more and more panicky. Evie on the other hand is still stuck in shock. 

“Wait you aren’t going to cotillion as their date?” Lonnie interrupts. It takes Evie a moment to process that that question was directed at her, but by that point Mal is answering for her.

“We thought it be better to keep everyone in the dark for right now. But I didn’t realize how much of a statement cotillion is. Is my entire life just planned out in front of me-”

“Hi Mal, Evie.” Ben says wrapping an arm around Mal. 

“Hi Ben!” Chorus Lonnie and Jane, causing Mal to turn and glare at them. Then Jane grabs Ben’s arm.

“Ben I need to talk to you for a moment.” Jane says as she pulls him away from their little group.

And Evie knows she shouldn’t worry about cotillion, she has enough to think about with all her dress orders, but that doesn’t stop her from freaking out. She knows how much Ben and Mal both love her. But that doesn’t make her feel any better about how much cotillion really means, and the fact that she’ll be on the outside of their relationship for it. She knows Ben and Mal didn’t mean to hurt her, Mal was just as clueless on how important cotillion is to their futures, and Ben can be oblivious to things like that sometimes, but that doesn’t make it hurt less. She turns to look behind her at Ben, but he seems busy with something and she thinks she sees something green in his hands, then Mal’s hand is grabbing hers and pulling down a side path and into the woods, until they stop in a clearing. 

“I’m so sorry, if I had any idea that cotillion was such a statement-” Mal starts rambling before Evie can cut her off.

“Mal it’s fine.” Evie says trying to placate her, but gets a glare for her troubles.

“No it’s not. I know you don’t think it’s a good idea for our relationship to go public just yet, but let me talk to Ben, ok?” Evie kinda shrugs and looks down at her feet, feeling oddly small and unlike herself. Mal uses a finger to force Evie to look at her. “I’m serious, you know we love you, and I honestly think the timing is as right as it’s ever gonna be ok?”

“Ok.” Evie leans down to kiss her girlfriend. “Why are you so perfect?”

Mal awkwardly laughs, then says, “Trust me I’m nowhere close to your level.” 

Evie runs her hands through Mal’s hair, “Well I think you are absolutely perfect as you are, but I might be biased.” She pauses for a second. “I’m so glad you didn’t dye your hair.”

Mal self-consciously runs a hand through the purple locks before very quietly saying, “Really?”

“Yeah the purple suits you so much better than that blonde would’ve. Plus it makes you stand out from all the others here.”

Mal stays quiet for a minute after that. “Well I’m glad you like it.” Then she gets that smirk that always leads to mischief and bad decisions, when she decides to turn it towards Evie, who always gives into it. “So, by this point we’re too late for our next class, and I have a few ideas on how we can spend the time.”

“Like working on dresses that I owe people?”

“Or enjoying some alone time with your gorgeous girlfriend that you don’t see enough?” Mal says bringing out the pout, and by this point Evie is too tired to resist it.

“Fine, but we’re going to our next classes.” 

“Then there’s no time to waste, come on.” And even though Evie finds herself talked into misbehaving again, she’s happy to see her girlfriend so happy and back to herself again.

 

\----

After grabbing her Chemistry book from her locker, Evie decided to take the long way to class. If she takes this way she can walk past Ben’s locker and hopefully ‘accidentally’ run into him, but when she gets there Ben’s sadly not waiting for her. He must have had another council meeting that ran late. Evie’s glad Ben is working so hard to fix some of the things his father did, but she wishes that he didn’t have to work so hard while still in high school. Some days it seems like Ben’s running himself ragged. So Evie resigns herself to getting to Chemistry super early. It’s fine, she can spend the time talking with Doug about the finance portion of their blooming business. Her and Doug may not have been good together as a couple, but they make good business partners. Then suddenly the door to the supply closet she’s passing opens and a hand reaches out to pull her into it. It takes her eyes a second to adjust to the darkness in the room, but the person standing in front of her isn’t the one she’s expectating. Instead of Mal, who used to pull this all the time on the Isle, it’s Ben. It looks like her and Mal have been rubbing off on him as much as he’s been rubbing off on them.

“Hey” Ben says after a second, looking sheepish and rubbing at his neck.

“What are you doing? Someone could’ve seen you pull me in here.”

“You and I both know no one did, besides would it really be that bad if someone did.” Ben says while giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

“I can see the headlines now, ‘Daughter of the Evil Queen caught hooking up with the King in a supply closet.’ That will go over so well.” Ben gets closer to her and Evie appreciates how small the supply closet is, and how invested her boyfriend used to be in tourney and ROAR.

“Oh are we hooking up in here now?” Ben says running a hand through his hair.

“That’s why Mal would pull me into supply closets on the Isle.” Ben gets a smirk on his face at that.

“Well that’s not why I pulled you in here, although that’s sounding like a good idea.” Ben says running a hand through her hair the way he knows she likes. Evie pushes his hand away to keep herself focused.

“I can’t, I have chemistry next, and I already skipped one class today, so why don’t you tell me why you pulled me in here.” Though Evie is still forcing herself to remember that, because the idea does sound tempting.

“I’m feeling a lot of chemistry in here between you and me.” Ben says with an eyebrow wiggle that makes Evie laugh.

“That was a horrible pick-up line, you just lost any slim chance there may have remained that anything was going to happen in here. Just tell me why I’m in here.”

“Fine, I have a surprise for you.” Which is of course why he would pull her into a supply closet. Not to be bad and try to skip a class and hook up, but to give her a gift. Why is her boyfriend so sweet and adorable.

“Ben seriously you don’t have to do this everyday.” Evie tries to protest.

“But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to.” Evie half heartedly glares at him as he wraps his arms around her. “C’mon let me spoil you, you know I wanna treat both you and Mal. You didn’t have a lot growing up.”

“We managed.” Evie says just trying to brush it off. She tries not to think about the Isle as much as she can. It makes her feel guilty about how lucky she got.

“Just humor me ok? I promise you’ll like this surprise.” Ben breaks out the puppy dog eyes again at this, and Evie can’t help but give in to him.

“Fine, now what surprise is so fantastic that I’m risking being late to chemistry for.” Ben pulls a piece of paper from behind his back, then hands it to her.

“Thank you for the piece of paper I can’t read in this dark supply closet?”

“This is a copy of the Children of the Isle Act, freshly signed from the council meeting I just got out of.” Ben says a giant smile on his face.

“BEN! You mean?” Evie can’t stop looking between the piece of paper in her hand and her wonderful boyfriend standing in front of her.

“We finally reached an agreement, the draft you read over and helped me edit last night is the terms they agreed to.” Evie cuts Ben off with a kiss, so excited that she can’t help but kiss him right then and there. When they part he continues, “I’ll be announcing it at cotillion, but it goes into effect immediately.”

“So the kids will be off the Isle by the end of the week?” 

“Yes, but only if they choose to come, just like we agreed.” 

“Ben I can’t believe it, after all that hard work.” Evie can’t stop staring at the paper in her hands. They’re almost there, they’ve almost done it. It just didn’t feel real.

“I know I can’t believe it’s finally happening either, but you need to head to class.” Evie groans at that. As much as she loves chemistry, she loves her boyfriend more, and she wishes she got to see him more. Ben just leans in and gives her another kiss. “You sure you don’t want to come on the picnic with me and Mal today?”

“No I have way too many fittings I’d have to cancel, and I need them if I’m going to get everyone their cotillion outfits on time.” Evie leans in to give Ben another kiss, appreciating the privacy they have for just a minute longer. Then the warning bell rings and Evie is reminded that she has to leave that privacy behind right then. “I’ll see you later” She says giving Ben one last kiss, then hurries out the door and manages to blend in with the crowd of students rushing to get to class on time.

\---

After Chemistry is Lonnie’s fitting, followed by Ruby’s fitting, which is followed by the fitting Evie has been dreading the whole day, Chad’s. Chad has decided to use the time since breaking up with Audrey to become an even bigger jerk to everyone around him. Evie has a theory that it’s due to the fact that society is changing around him, and that he isn’t ready to be his actual self yet, but right now he’s just being an asshole. A harmless asshole, but still an asshole. He’s also decided that even though his cape is basically done, he wants to give his constant opinions on it and change everything, and while most of his ideas don’t actually suck (peacock feathers would never work on a cape like that, but Evie’s itching for this fitting to be done so she can sketch a few outfits they would work with) that doesn’t mean she can make any changes that large this close to cotillion.

“Come on the peacock feathers would work!” Chad insists again. Evie turns to give Doug a look, but Doug is too busy staring at Chad to pay attention to her. Fine, time to bring out the big guns.

“Chad, when I look at you, you know what I think?” Evie says forcing her voice as sickly sweet as it goes.

“What?” Chad says refusing to look away from himself 

An idiot with an over inflated ego. “King Chad” Chad gasps, and turns to look at her. “And the fur, the fur says it all.” Evie pauses for a second, then leans in conspiratorially, “Besides we can use the peacock feathers next time.”

“You’re sure the fur is enough of a statement?” Chad says as he turns to get a better look at the cape from a different angle.

“I promise you it says it all.” 

“Loud and clear.” Doug says longingly. Of course he decides to chime in now. 

“Chad, amphitheater in five.” Jay says as he enters the room. But Chad refuses to look away from the mirror.

“Why did coach make him captain instead of me? I’m obviously better.” Evie looks at Jay and he rolls his eyes at her while she fakes gagging. “King Chad though, I do rather like that.”

“Chad, let’s go.” Jay says from where he’s leaning in the doorway. Chad finally goes to leave, but forgets to take off his cape leaving Evie to yank it off of him. 

Evie mouths a thank you to Jay once Chad has left, then he leaves to head to practice.

“Not a lot of there there.” Evie says raising an eyebrow at Doug.

“I know it’s just, something about him.” Doug gets a longing look in his eyes when he says that, and Evie tries not to groan at that.

“Sure it is.” Evie says rolling her eyes, but she goes to give Doug a hug. “It’s fine, you have more than enough brains for both of you.” Evie moves before Doug can hit her arm, as she laughs. “How did we go from me being the one fawning over him, to it being you.”

“You were only after his castle.” Doug says accusingly.

“And why exactly are you interested in him?”

“You haven’t known him as long as I have, there’s a good person inside of him, it’s just very deep down,” Doug pauses for a second “and besides you went from chasing after his castle to chasing after Ben’s castle.” 

Evie gasps and fakes a scandalized look. “You know that’s not it at all, I also appreciate his good looks and the fact that he’s King.” Doug starts laughing at that. “All joking aside, I don’t want you to get your heart broken by Chad, ok?”

“I know, it’s just, the heart wants what it wants. Also while we’re on the subject of castles,” Doug pauses to switch from his chivalry homework to the spreadsheet of the finances for Evie’s four hearts, “This is what you’ll have after you collect from all the girls for their gowns, and Chad’s cape. Within the next few years, if things don’t work out with Ben and Mal, you’ll be able to buy any castle you want.”

“Wow, just wow.” Evie says running her hand through her hair. She couldn’t imagine that her dresses were worth that much, when she’s barely even made a name for herself yet. “I have no clue what to do with all this money. Now I get why people work though.”

“You’ll figure out something to do with it I’m sure, but right now you should probably finish those dresses so you can get that money.” Doug says switching back to his chivalry homework.

Evie gets to work sewing the rest of the fake fur on when she stops for a second. “Hey Doug,” Doug turns to look at her, “I’m really glad we broke up. We make a great team, and you’re an awesome friend.”

“Thanks, and me too.” Doug says before turning back to his homework.

\---

A few hours and multiple texts from her friends later, Evie forces herself to put down the dress she’d been working on and leave her room to eat. Doug had left about an hour and a half beforehand to go to band practice. Mal had hurried through in a rush to get ready for her date, muttering something about her spellbook, a truth potion, and how Carlos was a wimp. Evie figured she’d get the full story later, but she made sure to hide the truth potion in the shoebox under her bed, where they hid the potions they were testing from fairy godmother. 

“I can’t believe she just burst in there like that. She had no right to!” Evie hears Chad complaining as she enters the dining room, then notices his black eye as he walks past which he definitely didn’t have when she did his fitting earlier. Someone she knows is bound to know what happened, so maybe she will stop at the table. 

After going through the line and grabbing herself a salad, some chocolate for Carlos, another roll for Jay and reaching for some strawberries before remembering Mal and Ben are on a date, she heads to the table, where everyone seems to be worked up about the same thing as Chad.  
This can only mean one thing, one of her friends caused the black eye, which really shouldn’t surprise her.

As soon as she gets close to the table she can hear Lonnie ranting, so she sits in the spot next to Carlos and settles in for the show. “It’s just not fair that that idiot gets to be on the team while I can’t, because oh no it’s a girl how could we ever fight her.”

Evie turns and raises an eyebrow at Carlos. He swallows his bite of food then leans in and whispers. “Lonnie came into practice in full gear and kicked Jay’s ass. She then proceeded to ask for a spot on the team and when Jay was about to give it to her, Chad threw a hissy fit and pulled out the rulebook. Jay doesn’t feel he can change the rules, so Lonnie’s pissed at him, but mainly at Chad who she punched in the face after he made a rude comment.”

“Is it bad that I’m proud of Lonnie for punching Chad in the face.” Evie whispers back.

“He’s just pissed because Audrey broke up with him, then turned around and left. It’s not my fault Audrey’s a lesbian, I sure as hell didn’t turn her into one, but noooo suddenly it’s all my fault for coming out first. I’m changing things around here and it scares the living shit out of that boy. I just wanna punch him again.”

“Look Lonnie you need to let what Chad said to you go. He’s obviously insecure about himself. The rule book on the other hand, is an issue we can actually fix. I really want to put you on the team, but I can’t right this second. Let me look for a loophole in the rule book and talk to the coach.” 

Lonnie sighs, “I guess, I just feel like nothing’s gonna change that way.”

“Just let me try. I promise I won’t fill the open spot until I find a way to get you on the team”

“You swear?” Lonnie asks raising an eyebrow at him.

“I do, thief’s honor.”

“Yeah most honest thief I ever met.” Lonnie says nudging him with a smile.

Evie turns to look at Jay and make sure that that comment didn’t bother him but he just starts laughing then turns back to her and Carlos.

“So you mentioned earlier you were thinking about asking someone to cotillion?” Jay asks Carlos.

Carlos starts blushing and stares down at his food like it’s the most interesting thing in the world. “It’s nothing. I don’t think I’m going to, they wouldn’t want to go with me anyway so why bother asking them.” Carlos says after a minute, still not looking up from his food.

“You totally should, anyone would be lucky to have you as their cotillion date.” Carlos starts blushing at that. “Seriously, you’re sweet, funny, kind, and not too bad on the eyes.” Carlos looks up at that to make a face at Jay “If you want I could be your wingman?”

“Nah it’s fine. If I do ask them, I need to do it on my own. I’m gonna head back to the room, I’ll see you guys later.”

Evie waits until carlos is out of earshot before saying what she’s been thinking. “Laying it on a little thick are we Jay?”

“Shut up.” Jay says pulling his beanie down a little lower on his head.

“Anyone would be lucky to have you as their cotillion date.” Evie says imitating Jay’s voice. “You’re so handsome and smart Carlos, and I looooove yo- hey!” Evie looks down to see the roll that just hit her face sitting in her lap. “Jerk.”

Jay shrugs at that. “Yeah well it was the only way I could get you to stop it.”

“Seriously though, you should ask him to cotillion.”

“You heard him, he’s into someone. Besides he’s not into me like that at all.”

“I thought you were everyone’s type?” Evie says raising an eyebrow at him.

“Oh ha-ha.” Jay pauses for a second as if trying to figure out how to phrase what he wants to say. “Look me and Carlos have a great friendship and I don’t want to ruin that by bringing my feelings into things, ok?”

“Fine, but I still think you should ask him.”

“Speaking of relationships, where are the better parts of yours?” Jay asks her, leading to her throwing the same roll he threw at her back, but instead of hitting him, he catches it, then proceeds to start eating it.

“They’re on a picnic right now.”

“You didn’t want to go along?”

“I have so much to get done before cotillion with all these dress orders. I didn’t have time to leave my stack of dresses alone for that long. Speaking of which I should get back to them.”

Jay grabs her arm as she passes by causing her to stop. “Hey you know that if it gets to be too much, you’ve got us to help. I may not be the best with sewing but I can help some, and Carlos is much better than I am and I know he’d be willing to help.”

“If it gets to that point I’ll let you know.” Evie leans in and gives him a one armed hug. “Thanks Jay I appreciate it.”

“Anything for you Eves.” Jay says then goes back to finishing his food.

Evie heads back to the dorm thinking about what alterations she can make tonight, so she can start delivering some outfits tomorrow, but as soon as she gets back to the room she can tell that that isn’t going to happen tonight. On the surface nothing seems wrong, but Evie is known for her ability to pick out the little details, it’s what makes her such a good designer. It takes her just a few seconds to realize one big thing that’s wrong, Maleficent isn’t in her terrarium. As Evie hurries over to check if the lid has been tampered with when she notices something even bigger. Sitting on Mal’s bed, on top of a note addressed to her and Ben, is Ben’s signet ring.

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided I wanted to rewrite the entirety of Descendants 2 in this verse before realizing how much of a beast it was gonna be. This should hopefully update regularly, but I haven't figured out an update schedule yet.


End file.
